


Behind Closed Doors

by UnashamedlyUnashamed



Series: Revolving Doors [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, But like really light, Cheating, Cheating Fantasy, Eventual Peter/Tony, Floor Sex, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, Light Humiliation, M/M, Plot Twist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, not really - Freeform, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnashamedlyUnashamed/pseuds/UnashamedlyUnashamed
Summary: Peter Parker is filling a glass of water for his guest at the kitchen sink when he senses their presence behind him.  Then, suddenly, he feels his hips crash against the marble counter, water glass clattering in the sink as he quickly reaches to shut off the tap.  His heart rate spikes as a metal arm snakes its way around his torso, fingers finding their way under the hem of his strategically tight-fitting shirt, causing Peter to gasp as cold digits begin to move up to his chest.  Just then, he feels teeth graze the nape of his neck, dragging up and down before biting just hard enough for a hum of encouragement to leave Peter’s lips.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Revolving Doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919734
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time, be gentle with me. 
> 
> I haven't written a story since I was a teenager and this of all things is what comes pouring out of my brain... 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments with suggestions and feedback to let me know what you think. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Un-beta'd - we die like persons.

Peter Parker is filling a glass of water for his guest at the kitchen sink when he senses their presence behind him. Then, suddenly, he feels his hips crash against the marble counter, water glass clattering in the sink as he quickly reaches to shut off the tap. His heart rate spikes as a metal arm snakes its way around his torso, fingers finding their way under the hem of his strategically tight-fitting shirt, causing Peter to gasp as cold digits begin to move up to his chest. Just then, he feels teeth graze the nape of his neck, dragging up and down before biting just hard enough for a hum of encouragement to leave Peter’s lips. 

As Peter begins to turn to face his partner, his eyes, of their own accord, can't help but light on a louvered door in the back right corner of the kitchen, the door that leads to the back stairwell, the door that leads up to the bedroom he shares with-

Peter’s attention is recaptured by a warm hand and a cold one snaking their way into his dark, unruly hair before physically pulling his attention back to a pair of fiery ice blue eyes. Peter quickly leans in for a kiss to hide that his own eyes darted continually back to that door without his permission. 

His partner seems to subconsciously sense his distraction, because, the next thing Peter knows, the kiss has deepened and he finds himself unable to think of anything more than lips and tongues moving in tandem, and to absentmindedly wonder if he should be concerned about how long it’s been since he last took a breath.

The need for air winning out, Peter eventually breaks the kiss to gulp in much needed oxygen. His partner, who seems to breathe a lot less frequently, never allows his lips to leave Peter’s skin, trailing kisses down the side of his face, continuing down his neck before lifting his shirt further and continuing his ministrations until his mouth reaches Peter’s left nipple. Gasping at the sensation, Peter can no longer hold in his vocalizations and lets out a wanton moan, causing Bucky Barnes to look up at him with a smirk. 

“You like that, babydoll?” the man asks.

“Uh-huh,” is all Peter can manage in reply, the heady reality of what is about to happen consuming the rest of his brain function. 

Peter is brought up short by staring the other man square in the eye, guilt fluttering through the back of his mind. Peter pushes it aside.

A mix of apprehension and lust course through his body as the thrum of their prolonged eye contact grows to a buzz of unmistakable arousal, the two leaning in for another passionate kiss full of anticipation.

To move things along, Peter begins to rut against his Bucky's thigh, pointedly grinding his growing erection.

“Sergeant…” Peter begs against his partner's lips, his choice of moniker intentional, knowing the soldier wouldn’t be able to resist.

“You needy, baby boy? Is my good little _mal-chik_ needy for my big ol’ cock?” Bucky pulls back to ask teasingly, his voice coarse and deep.

Peter pauses, briefly trailing his eyes down, licking his lips at the _sizable_ bulge in Bucky’s tight black jeans before locking their eyes and mischievously shaking his head.

Bucky seems perplexed by Peter’s refusal. “You don’t need my big ol’ cock?” he inquires with equal part mirth and confusion.

“No,” Peter shakes his head more vehemently. “I’m not a good boy…” he adds, blinking innocently, biting his lower lip.

Understanding, followed immediately by unchecked desire, flashes across Bucky’s face. “Oh, are you gonna be my bad boy? Bad little boy who needs my big thick dick to punish his tight little hole?” he asks, voice lowering as he moves in to speak directly to the shell of Peter’s ear before continuing down to bite at his earlobe none too gently.

Smiling to himself, knowing he’s getting exactly what he wants, Peter nods an enthusiastic ‘yes’ before hearing a creak emanating from the aperture behind Bucky’s left shoulder. A subtle reminder… 

The sound makes his heart and his dick jump in response as his gaze instantly moves back to the door, his eyes seeming to try to bore their way through the louvers. 

Peter - the reminder having brought his ultimate intent back to the forefront of his mind - places his hands on Bucky’s chest and pushes them apart, causing Bucky’s mouth to leave his neck, halting the ministrations being lavished there. 

Before Bucky can protest the new distance between them, Peter takes two steps to his right (glancing to a certain corner of the room to be sure his line of sight is good), angles the other man to face him, and drops to his knees, reaching forward to open the front of Bucky’s trousers. 

As he fumbles with the flies, he surreptitiously glances at something over his shoulder several times, unable to stop himself… Once successful in undoing the jeans, he frees the man’s generously sized, half-hard member and begins to lick just below the tip.

“Look at you,” Bucky says as he brings his flesh hand to Peter’s head, intertwining his fingers into the young man’s locks to pull his head back enough to lock their eyes before continuing, “Such a nasty _kotyonok_. Can’t help but put your filthy little mouth on me.” 

Peter, never losing his carefully composed expression of baby-faced innocence, allows a wicked gleam to flash in his eyes as he decides to show Bucky just how filthy his mouth can be. 

Bucky hisses, tightening his grip in the young man’s hair, eyes falling closed at the sudden wet warmth as Peter’s mouth takes him in.

Now, there are many skills Peter has acquired in his young life that he is very proud of, so he decides to share one as he skillfully displays his near total lack of gag reflex by taking Bucky impressively further into his mouth. Once he has that dick where he wants it, he begins sucking in his cheeks as he moves it in and out. He repeats the motion several times, fully aware of Bucky’s surprise at the expertise of his orifice, feeling its direct effect on the soldier’s member. 

After multiple passes up and down Bucky’s cock, Peter pulls off with a little _pop_ , bringing his left hand up to continue stroking the length while his mouth finds its way to the soldiers balls, sucking and mouthing.

Having had his attention focused elsewhere, Peter realises how quiet his partner has become, so he pulls back to look at his face. 

Any potential worries Peter might have had regarding Bucky’s soundlessness are immediately assuaged by the look of unwavering hunger on his face. 

Bucky must see something enticing as he looks at Peter’s face, because, the next thing Peter knows, the man has dropped to his knees as well, and is moving forward, pushing their bodies over so that Peter ends up flat of his back on the gleaming lignum vitae floors.

Without so much as a moment to fully process the disorientation of suddenly being prostrate, Peter feels his jeans being roughly pulled off. In the back of his mind he muses that he is grateful he never wears shoes at home.

Suddenly, Bucky is looming over Peter, the look on his face near feral with lust as he brings their mouths back together for a crushing kiss. 

Peter moans, opening his mouth, allowing Bucky’s tongue inside. 

“God, that mouth...,” Bucky chuckles into Peter’s. “The things I want to do to that filthy mouth, _kukolka_ ,” he adds against the young man's lips.

Peter reaches up and begins tugging at Bucky's ridiculously tight black t-shirt. The soldier quickly obliges, removing the garment before reaching down to remove Peter shirt as well.

Peter's arms make there way back up as he allows his hands to explore the plains of his partner's torso, grabbing hold of his dangling dog tags to pull him closer.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Bucky says as he grasps Peter's hands, pushing them over his head, pinning the young man’s arms to the floor. “See, now that I know how slutty that mouth of yours is…” Bucky continues as he moves up to his knees over Peter, “now I gotta find out just how filthy the rest of you is, baby.”

His hands released, Peter leaves them over his head as he watches Bucky begin licking and sucking downward across the expanse of his body.

Having stopped to lavish each nipple, paused to deliver attention to Peter’s belly button, detoured to lick the vein up and down the underside of the young man’s now fully erect cock, continued down to suck at his balls... by the time Bucky reaches Peter’s hole the young man’s body is nearly shaking with anticipation.

He didn’t have to wait long, as the soldier’s mouth quickly went to work eating him out. His tongue swirling around the pucker, taking his time as he skillfully licks and sucks at the rim before eventually fucking its way inside.

Peter groans, relishing the attention around the sensitive area. Slowly he begins to rock towards the other man’s mouth.

Lost in sensation, Peter is brought back to reality when the it suddenly ceases.

Caught up in his frustration, Peter barely notices the rustling of a packet of lube being opened, but some part of his brain is coherent enough to wonder what in the hell Sergeant Barnes is doing carrying around packets of lube. However, he is glad the man came prepared, because Peter knows he's too far gone to even consider stopping to grab some of his own.

Despite his lubrication related musings, Peter is completely taken by surprise when a cold metal finger enters him. 

He gasps and attempts to squirm away from the unexpected temperature.

“Oh, no,” Bucky says as he grabs Peter’s left hip with his right hand to still him. “You're gonna take my cold metal fingers in your dirty little hole. They’re gonna open you up so nice for me, _kotik_ ,” he continues, unceremoniously adding a second finger.

Now that Peter is prepared for the cold, he must admit that the difference in temperature seems to heighten the experience; mixing pleasure with pain. This time, instead of trying to move away, he begins to move in to the digits. 

As Peter continues to grind down, seeking something to ease his aching arousal, he finds Bucky to be frustratingly cognizant of the location of his prostate. As the older man, now slowly scissoring his fingers to open Peter further, continues to intentionally avoid the nub. 

About to start begging for some relief, Peter lifts his head, only to have his words die in his throat as he sees Bucky's other hand head for his neglected prick.

“Fuuuuck…” Peter groans as the flesh hand wraps around his member, thumb running over the now leaking tip, using the wetness found there to ease the way up and down the young man’s own fairly substantial length.

“That’s right, baby,” Bucky says pointedly, “that’s exactly what I’m gonna do to you. Gonna fuck you like the little slut that you are.”

“Yes!” Peter breathlessly whines as a third finger enters him, still avoiding his prostate, “Fuck me like a dirty whore.” 

“Jesus Christ, kid,” Bucky chokes out, losing the rhythm of his fingers, “you’re gonna be the death of me.”

With that, Bucky removes his fingers from Peter’s hole, redistributing the remaining slickness on his own cock.

“You ready, _kotik_?” Bucky asks, moving in to hover between Peter’s now spread legs, “you ready for my dick to punish your filthy little hole?”

“God, yes!” Peter replies desperate with need, “for the love of all that is holy, _fuck_ me.”

To Be Continued...


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger in chapter one. I got excited and couldn't wait to post it. So, here is the remainder. I hope you like it. Comment to let me know what you think.

“God, yes!” Peter replies desperate with need, “for the love of all that is holy, _fuck_ me.”

Seeming to need no further prompting, Bucky leans in, lines up his cock, and enters Peter in one long, oh-so-slow thrust. The soldier, once fully seated, stills himself, giving his partner time to adjust.

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, straining to keep his hips from jutting forward of their own accord, “you feel so fucking good.”

“Shit - yes,” Peter moans, bringing his heels up to Bucky’s still clothed ass to encourage him to move.

Bucky, getting the message loud and clear, sets a brutal pace, snapping his hip in and out, nailing Peter’s prostate with each thrust. Peter knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“You like that, doll?” Bucky grunts in response to the sounds escaping his partner’s mouth, “me punishing your filthy hole?”

“Oh god, yes!” Peter cries in response as Bucky continues to pound into him, “fuck my filthy hole… ...fuck… ...such a nasty boy… ...oh, god… ...ahh… ...fuck me like a whore… ...yes -- Jesus -- fuck… ...just like the dirty whore I am…” Peter isn’t even fully aware of the near constant stream of filth that is bubbling out of his mouth as his pleasure builds and builds.

Beginning to feel that familiar coil of pleasure in his gut, Peter grabs his own cock and starts to pump up and down, bringing himself closer to the brink.

Nearly lost in pleasure as he gets closer to the edge, Peter can’t shake this niggling in the back of his mind that there is something else going on right now.

Peter's eyes shoot open as the realization of what he was missing hits him the instant before his orgasm, prompting him to grab the base of his cock and squeeze, keeping the impending orgasm at bay.

“Stop,” Peter breathlessly huffs, placing his other hand on Bucky’s chest to halt his movements.

“What’s wrong, Peter?” Bucky pants, stuttering to a stop, concern evident on his face.

“Nothing,” Peter pants as a sly smile spreads across his face.

“Why-” Bucky begins before the remainder of his words are cut off when Peter grabs him by the shoulders and, with surprising grace and strength, flips them over so he is now on top straddling the soldier’s hips.

From their new position Peter’s body is now on full exhibit. The chiseled plains of his trim waist, his strong shoulders, his proudly erect penis. All on display to a certain door in the back corner of the room.

“Mmm,” Bucky hums, appreciatively looking over the sight before him, “And I thought the view of the city out your front windows was nice…”

A haughty grin spreading across his face, Peter starts moving. His muscular thighs setting a swift pace as he begins to fuck himself up and down on his partner’s prick.

“You like watching me ride this cock?” Peter asks, his voice higher than it was before, as he seems to no longer be speaking to the man beneath him.

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky puffs, “love seein’ you bounce on my dick,” he continues as he brings his hands - which had been roaming the expanse of the young man’s torso - to Peter’s hips and begins thrusting up to match Peter movements.

As their pace quickens to punishing, both nearing the edge, Peter continues to mutter every indecent thing that comes to mind.

“I want you to watch me, see me come,” Peter babbles as he grabs his own cock and starts stroking himself in rhythm, completely oblivious to his partner. “I’m gonna come so hard feeling your eyes all over me, watching me be such a bad boy.”

“Oh god, I’m close, doll,” Bucky groans.

“Big, strong sergeant's gonna come,” Peter moans, thighs burning, but unwilling to slow down, too caught up in chasing his own pleasure, “blow his load inside my ass, make my sloppy hole so dirty, dripping with his come.”

“Shit, baby, I’m almost there,” Bucky grunts, “keep talking, let me hear that filthy mouth of yours,” he continues, tightening his grip on Peter’s hips, metal hand definitely clamping down hard enough to leave marks, as he begins to pound into his partner at a truly impressive speed.

“Ahhhhh - fuck!” Bucky exclaims as his hips falter and he erupts.

Peter, feeling his own eruption boiling _just_ below the surface, watches Bucky’s eyes scrunch closed as he continues to pump into the young man, riding out his orgasm.

With laser focus, Peter snaps his head to the louvered door…

“See what I did,” Peter huffs, feeling eyes boring into him with every move he makes, watching him hungrily.

The feel of those eyes burrowing into him sends Peter right over the edge.

“Fuck!!!” Peter cries as, legs quivering, he comes hard enough for his spend to hit his own chin, never letting his gaze leave the door, attentions on what’s behind it.

Stroking himself through his comedown, Peter stills his hips and realises his partner is looking at him with what seems to be a mixture of amusement, awe, and perhaps a dash of confusion.

Himself feeling an amalgamation of sense and feeling, and unsure of what else to do, Peter leans in for one more wet, dirty kiss.

o0o

Peter closes the front door and turns around to lean against it, absently staring at the flower arrangement on the entry table as he takes a moment to collect himself.

After breaking their kiss, Peter had pulled off of Bucky to look for his jeans as Bucky had taken the time to tuck himself back into his own jeans and generally straighten his appearance.

Peter had then walked Bucky to the door, both men making small talk in a semi-awkward state, unsure if the intimacy of a few moments ago was still there for the other.

Bucky leaned in for a hug, planting a lingering kiss on Peter’s cheek, pointedly commenting that they should do this again soon as he walked out the door.

Coming back to himself, Peter feels his heart rate spike as the full realisation of what he’d just done - what _they’d_ just done - hits him.

Peter heads back for the kitchen, pausing to retrieve his wedding band from the drawer of the mezza luna table in the entryway where he’d stashed it before Bucky’s arrival.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Peter’s cock switches as that door comes into sight once again. 

Not stopping to think, he makes a beeline for the portal, palms clammy as he rips it open to reveal- A pair of shoes on the floor… 

Stepping through the door to face the stairs, Peter recognises his husband’s Berluti loafers, and as he looks up, he sees the matching belt strewn halfway up the steps. Continuing up, he finds a pair of Gucci trousers on the landing. Turning down the hall, he follows the trail of remaining clothing until he stands outside of their bedroom.

The door is open and, as he looks in, Peter can see a screen that his husband must be looking at too. The screen is replaying the security camera footage from their kitchen not half an hour ago. His husband is watching the back of his head as he is pressed forward into the marble counter by the man with long, dark hair behind him. He’d done a good job of keeping them in frame, Peter thinks to himself.

“Pete,” his husband calls from inside the room.

Peter’s prick stirs again in interest at the gruffness of his spouse’s voice when he’d called his name, but he makes no move to enter the room, grinning to himself because he knows this will only wind his husband up even more.

“Baby boy, you better gets your ass in here because I have every intention of destroying that ass right fucking now,” his mate calls out, words escaping in what can only be described as a growl.

Smiling as anticipation coils in his belly, Peter steps forward. 

As he crosses the threshold into the room he barely registers a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye before finding himself flush against the wall, his husband pressing the whole length of his body into Peter’s, ferociously claiming the young man's mouth with his own.

“Tony,” Peter moans into his husband’s mouth as the other man uses his foot to push their bedroom door closed.

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the second cliffhanger is totally intentional and I'm not sorry. Lol!
> 
> But, seriously, I have some ideas for building on this story, exploring how Tony and Peter got together, seeing if there might be a place for Bucky moving forward, etc. Let me know in the comments if you all want more. Or if you have any other ideas you'd like me to explore for you.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak, read or write Russian. Any errors to - or general cocking up of - this beautiful language lay squarely at the feet of Google.
> 
> Kotik - pussycat  
> Mal-Chik - boy  
> Kotyonok - kitten  
> Kukolka - baby doll


End file.
